


oh can't you see, i hate these city lights

by ochajirou (orphan_account)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, anyway uhhhh i havent played splatoon 2 yet so i have no idea how inkopolis square looks like oof, nb bobble! nb bobble! nb bobble!, she uses she/they pronouns i love her uwuwuuwu, welcome to my dark souls for the nintendo ds letsplay, whats up mothers and fuckers im back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ochajirou
Summary: headphone keeps falling in love. not that she's complaining.





	oh can't you see, i hate these city lights

Inkopolis Square was much larger than Inkopolis Plaza. Not that Headphone was complaining. Even though she missed the plaza, she didn't want to leave. Especially when she had her girlfriend's hand in hers.

Headphone and Bobble had decided to talk a walk around the square. Headphone was in awe at how pretty it looked in the dark. All of the streetlights and neon signs were lit up, framing the square. It was one of her favourite parts in the plaza.

Bobble suddenly stopped at a bench. "Hey, Headphone, let's sit down for a bit!" Bobble smiled at her, and Headphone could feel her face flushing.

Trying to fight down her blush, she sat down next to the shorter inkling. Bobble slipped her hand back into Headphone's, and Headphone smiled at her girlfriend. Bobble was staring up at the sky, her smile softening.

"The stars look really beautiful," Bobble whispered, her eyes lidded, as if she was about to doze off. Headphone hummed in agreement, yet she wasn't looking at the stars. Why would she, when she had one right beside her.

"They really are," Headphone replied, still looking at her.

Bobble didn't respond, continuing to smile at the stars. Reluctantly, Headphone followed her line of sight to look at the stars Bobble was so fond of. 

Now that she had a proper look, Headphone thought that the stars really did look amazing. Stunning. 

Headphone tore her gaze away from the sky to look at her girlfriend. She hadn't realised that Bobble had ceased looking at the stars, instead opting to look at Headphone.

They looked into each other's eyes, smiling softly. In that moment, it felt like it was only the two of them. It felt like nothing mattered except the two of them.

Headphone pulled Bobble into a kiss, and she felt Bobble smiling against her lips. They parted after a few moments, Headphone leaned closer, her forehead leaning on Bobble's. 

Headphone stared lovingly into Bobble's eyes, as if they held all the stars, all the galaxies, the whole universe in them. 

In that moment, Headphone felt herself falling in love for the first, second, hundredth, nth, time.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back, ladies and bottoms, to my bin weevils letsplay
> 
> woa sorry for not writing for a while i was feeling uhhh Not Good :(( but ill try to start writing more !! ANYWAY i rly enjoyed writing this sdhkjdf this was originally supposed to be a fuckin warriors fic but i havent read the books in ages so :sad face emoji:
> 
> heres my [tumblr](https://lvmail.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bloodclans) >:3€


End file.
